


Enochian: A Resource

by SLWalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Gen, RP Resource, writing resource
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that Enochian is written right to left when using its own character set, but left to right when using a Western character set?  Did you know that it's not actually a harsh language at all, but really quite flowing and pretty?  Did you know that each letter represents a syllable (most of the time), so the pronunciation of a word is vastly different than its apparent spelling?  If not, come right in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings, Questions and Answers, and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been RPing Cas for two years over on Tumblr and during that time, I've spent a ridiculous amount of time on putting together an RP resource for other angel roleplayers. Now, since the fanfic community might want to use it, I thought I'd bring it here. _Please remember that I'm not a linguist, this is a hobby, so please don't nitpick._ That being said, Enochian's not quite rocket science. And whatever you do, please don't think that the way that SPN writers butcher it is correct. XD Credit goes to Sinleb for making an amazing dictionary.
> 
> Some quick notes: ai is pronounced eye, G and J both make the sound yey, zod has a long 'o' and some pronunciations of certain sounds change due to the syllable before or after it. You can write the language as its spelled by the Western Alphabet, or you can write out the actual phonetic pronunciation, which is how I usually prefer to do it. If you want to have some fun, practice saying these outloud! 
> 
> If you use any of these in a non-fiction way or in artwork, credit would be greatly appreciated; this has been a pretty large amount of work! Enjoy!

## Greetings, Questions and Answers

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
HOXMARCH IP

 **Pronunciation**  
_Hoh-ecks-em-ah-rah-kah ee-pay_ OR _Hoh-aykah-em-ah-rah-kah ee-pay_

 **Meaning**  
_Fear not._

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
CHIRLAN

 **Pronunciation**  
_Kah-ee-rah-el-ah-en_

 **Meaning**  
_Rejoice!_

 

 

 **Formal**  


**Informal (written)**  


**Western Alphabet**  
ZORGE

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-oh-rah-yey-ee_

 **Meaning**  
A friendly or neutral greeting, like hello; literal definition is _be friendly unto me_.  Can be formal or informal.

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal**

**Western Alphabet  
** IRE CAHISA ELASA

 **Pronunciation  
** _Ee-rai kah-hee-es-ah ee-lah-es-ah_

 **Meaning  
**_How are you?_ Can be formal or informal.

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIRDO REMAN

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh rah-ee-mah-en_

 **Meaning**  
_I am well._  Formal.

 

 

**Formal**

  
**Informal (written)**

** **

  
**Western Alphabet**  
ZODOR QO NILIOR

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-oh-day-oh-rah kua-oh en-ai-el-ai-oh-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_Friend or foe?_ A more formal, military-style greeting.

 

 

**Formal**

  
**Informal (written)**

  
**Western Alphabet**  
ZIRDO ZODOR

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-day-oh-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_I’m friendly_ or _I’m a friend_ ; a formal answer.

 

 

**Formal**

  
**Informal (written)**

  
**Western Alphabet**  
SOHA CAHISA ELASA

 **Pronunciation**  
_Es-oh-hah kah-hee-es-ah ee-lah-es-ah_ OR _soh-hah kah-hee-es-ah ee-lah-es-ah_

 **Meaning**  
_Who are you?_ Can be formal or informal.

 

 

**Formal**

****Informal (written)** **

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
IRE GNAY ELASA VANIL OL

 **Pronunciation  
** _Ee-rai ee-en-ai ee-lah-es-ah voh-ah-en-ee-el oh-lay_

 **Meaning  
**_How did you find me?_ (Singular ‘you’, formal or informal.)

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
IRE GNAY AMIRAN VANIL OMP

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ee-rai ee-en-ai ah-mah-ee-rai-en voh-ah-en-ee-el oh-may-pay_

 **Meaning  
**_How did you find us?_ (Plural subjects, formal or informal)

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet  
** CAHISA ELASA PADNONCP

 **Pronunciation**  
_Kah-hee-es-ah ee-lah-es-ah pay-ah-day-en-oh-en-kah-pay_

 **Meaning  
**_Are you lost?_ (Referring to a place; _are you literally lost?_ ) 

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
CAHISA ELASA OVCHO

 **Pronunciation**  
_Kah-hee-es-ah ee-lah-es-ah oh-voh-kah-hoh_

 **Meaning**  
_Are you lost?_ (Meaning a state of mind or emotional state)

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ADGT OL BLIORT ELASA

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ah-day-yey-tah oh-lay bah-el-ai-oh-rah-tah ee-lah-es-ah_

 **Meaning**  
_Can I help you?_ Also: _Can I comfort you?_

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** GA ELASA BLIORT OL

 **Pronunciation  
** _Yey-ah ee-lah-es-ah bah-el-ai-oh-rah-tah oh-lay_

 **Meaning**  
_Will you help me?_ Also: _Will you comfort me?_

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** NOIB

 **Pronunciation  
**_Noh-ee-bay_ OR _en-oh-ee-bay_

 **Meaning**  
_Yes._

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
AG

 **Pronunciation  
** _Ah-yey_

 **Meaning  
** _No._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
SAHE

 **Pronunciation  
**_Sah-hee_ OR _Es-ah-hee_

 **Meaning  
** _Please._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ECRIN NONUCA

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ee-kah-rah-ai-en en-oh-en-voh-kah-ah_

 **Meaning**  
_Thank you._ (lit. _Praise to you._ )

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ELASA ALAR

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ee-la-es-ah ah-el-ah-rah_ OR _Ee-lah-es-ah ah-lah-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_You’re welcome._ (Singular; lit. _You have settled._ )

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
AMIRAN ALAR

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ah-mah-ee-rai-en ah-el-ah-rah_ OR _Ah-mah-ee-rai-en ah-lah-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_You’re welcome_ (Addressing a group, plural; lit. _You have settled._ )

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR TIBIBP

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah tah-ee-bah-ee-bah-pay_

 **Meaning**  
_I’m sorry._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
OMP CAHISA TIBIBP

 **Pronunciation**  
_Oh-mah-pay kah-hee-es-ah tah-ee-bah-ee-bah-pay_

 **Meaning**  
_We’re sorry._

 

 

## Goodbyes

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
BOLP REMAN

 **Pronunciation**  
_Bah-oh-el-pay rah-ee-mah-en_

 **Meaning**  
_Be well._

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
HOLI

 **Pronunciation**  
_Hoh-el-ee_

 **Meaning**  
A friendly, informal _goodbye_.


	2. I AM: Emotional States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for all of those useful I AM statements your Enochian speakers might use. ZIR (zod-ee-rah) is more informal, speaking casually or with someone familiar; to make it more formal or to make it talking to a perfect stranger, substitute ZIRDO (zod-ee-rah-day-oh) for ZIR. These are all emotional statements, other I AM statements to follow. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR CI

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah kai_

 **Meaning**  
_I'm happy._

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR MOZ

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah em-oh-zod_

 **Meaning**  
_I’m joyful/joyous._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR CRPL

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah kah-rah-pay-el_

 **Meaning**  
_I am alone/lonely/but one._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR HOXMARCH

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah hoh-ecks-mah-rah-kah_ OR _Zod-ee-rah hoh-aykah-mah-rah-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _I’m afraid/fearful._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR VNPH

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah voh-en-pah_

 **Meaning**  
_I am angry/wrathful._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR MIR

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah mai-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_I am hurt._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR JEMASO

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah yey-ee-mah-es-oh_

 **Meaning**  
_I am weary._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR SER

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah es-ee-rah_

 **Meaning**  
_I am mourning._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR TIBIBP

  
**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah tah-ee-bah-ee-bah-pay_

  
**Meaning**  
_I am sad/sorrowful/sorry._ (Note; in context, also an apology)

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR OVCHO

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah oh-voh-kah-hoh_

 **Meaning**  
_I'm lost/confused/confounded._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR HOATH

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah hoh-ah-tay-hoh_

 **Meaning**  
_I am loved._

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR A HOATH

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah ah hoh-ah-tay-hoh_

 **Meaning**  
_I am in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are eleven words in Enochian based on _obedience_ , but the only word for love also means _to worship_. Further, the word for faith is also tied to obedience. If that doesn't say something about angel psychology, I don't know what could.


	3. Extra: Angel Names in Enochian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angels’ names are Hebrew in origin, with the occasional exception to the rule; in order to be correct, you would use the Hebrew character set to write them out as we know them. Because they're Hebrew in origin (mostly), angels don’t actually HAVE names in Enochian, at least if you go with canon (literal or otherwise). If they did have names in Enochian, however, the **meaning** would agree where the spelling would not. Yes? So, here as a bonus are how the angels would be named in Enochian based on the meanings of their names. XD Use it if you like, or don’t, but I thought I’d share it for fun. Remember that Enochian is written in its own character set right to left.
> 
> If you want someone added to the list, canon or OC, ask. No promises, but I’ll try.

## ANAEL

 **Meaning:** _God has answered_  
**In Enochian:** IADGOHEN  
**Pronunciation:** _Ee-ah-day-yey-oh-en_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

** **

* * *

## BALTHAZAR

 **Meaning:** _Protect the King_  
**In Enochain:** BRANSGADO  
**Pronunciation:** _Bah-rah-en-es-yey-ah-day-oh_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## CASTIEL

 **Meaning:** _Shield of God_  
**In Enochian:** ETHAMZAOIAD  
**Pronunciation:** _Ee-tah-ah-mah-zod-ah-oh-ee-ah-day_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## GABRIEL

 **Meaning:** _God is my strength_  
**In Enochian:** VGEAROIAD  
**Pronunciation:** _Voh-yey-ai-rah-oh-ee-ah-day_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## LUCIFER

 **Meaning:** _Light bringer_  
**In Enochian:** NOARLUCIFITIAS  
**Pronunciation:** _En-oh-ah-rah-el-voh-kah-ee-ef-ee-tah-ai-es_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## MICHAEL

 **Meaning:** _Who is like God_  
**In Enochian:** SOBOLAZIAZORIAD  
**Pronunciation:** _Es-oh-bah-oh-el-ah-zod-ee-ah-zod-oh-rah-ee-ah-day_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## NAOMI

 **Meaning:** _Pleasantness_  
**In Enochian:** ZODOREJE  
**Pronunciation:** _Zod-oh-day-oh-rah-ee-yey-ee_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## RAPHAEL

 **Meaning:** _Healer of God_  
**In Enochian:** LANGOIAD  
**Pronunciation:** El-ah-en-yey-oh-ee-ah-day  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## SAMANDRIEL (SAMANDIRIEL)

 **Meaning:** _God’s mariner_  
**In Enochian:** ZVMVIGAHOIAD  
**Pronounced:** _Zod-voh-mah-voh-ee-yey-ah-oh-ee-ah-day_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

* * *

## URIEL

 **Meaning:** _Light of God_  
**In Enochian:** OLPRTOIAD  
**Pronunciation:** _Oh-el-pay-rah-tah-oh-ee-ah-day_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

****

* * *

## ZACHARIAH

 **Meaning:** _God has Remembered_  
**In Enochian:** IADAPAPNOR  
**Pronounced:** _Ee-ah-day-ah-pay-ah-pay-en-oh-rah_  
**Formally written:**

**Handwritten:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know the one giving me conniptions? Samandiriel. The closest root I can find is not Hebrew but Urdu, which is Samandri, which translates to _oceanic_ and all of the words close around it reference the seas. I suppose one could make the argument that with the Hebrew _-el_ , ignoring you're using two different languages, you could roughly guess it could mean God's Mariner, so I went with that for now. Unless someone has a better idea!


	4. I AM: States of Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all states of being, rather than emotional states. There are probably a billion of these, but let's start off with this group, okay? XD Just like before, if you want to make it a formal statement instead of informal or familiar, use **ZIRDO** in place of ZIR.

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

** **

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR AD

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah ah-day_

 **Meaning**  
_I am fallen/cast down/exiled._

 

 

**Formal**

** **

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR BABALONU

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah bah-ah-bah-el-oh-en-voh_

 **Meaning**  
_I am wicked/evil._ (Like anyone would actually say that.  >.>)

 

 

**Formal**

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet**  
ZIR BALIT

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah bah-el-ee-tah._

 **Meaning**  
_I am righteous._

 

 

 **Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR BRANSG

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah bah-rah-ah-en-es-yey_

 **Meaning  
** _I am safe/sheltered/protected_

 

 

  **Formal**

 

  **Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR HO

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah hoh_

 **Meaning  
** _I am good/true._

 

 

 **Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR MICALZO

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah mai-kah-ay-el-zod-oh_

 **Meaning  
** _I am strong/powerful._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR PADNONCP

**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah pay-ah-day-en-oh-en-kah-pay_

 **Meaning**  
_I am lost/without place._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR PADGONO

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah pay-ah-day-yey-oh-en-oh_

 **Meaning  
** _I am faithless._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR PAGEIP

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah pay-ah-yey-ah-ee-pay_

 **Meaning  
** _I am tired/not rested._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR PADGZE

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah pay-ah-day-yey-zod-ay_

 **Meaning  
** _I am perfect/without blemish._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR PIR

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah pay-ee-rah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am holy._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ROAR

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah rah-oh-ah-rah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am hot._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR SAGA

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah es-ah-yey-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am unbroken/whole._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR SAGAIP

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah es-ah-yey-ah-ee-pay_

 **Meaning  
** _I am broken/not whole._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZODJILA

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-day-yey-ee-el-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am cold._


	5. I AM: Formal Titles, Relationship, Etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those formal I AM statements which are titles, relationships or otherwise. To make any of these informal, substitute ZIR for ZIRDO! 
> 
> ZIR ZOMDV ________ is the informal _I am your ________ while ZIRDO ZOMDV _______ is the formal _I am your _________. Obviously, you can substitute any suitable word in the blank space. Another one is ZIR A ________, which is _I am the _________ informally, and (yep, you got it!), ZIRDO A is _I am the ________ formally.
> 
> And, as always, if you want a specific thing translated, feel free to ask!

**Formal**

 

   **Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ACHOIAD

**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh ah-kah-oh-ee-ah-day_

 **Meaning**  
_I am (an) angel of the Lord._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO A SAMVELG OLALORE

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah-day-oh ah es-ah-mah-voh-ee-el-yey oh-lah-el-oh-rai_

 **Meaning  
** _I am the righteous man._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ZOMDV ADO

**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh ah-day-oh_

 **Meaning**  
_I am your king._

 

 

 **Formal**  

  **Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ZOMDV NOCO

**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh noh-koh_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your servant._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ZOMDV CANAL

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh kah-ah-en-ah-el_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your worker/employee._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ZOMDV TELOC

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh tah-el-oh-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your executioner/death._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIRDO ZODMV HOATH

**Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh hoh-ah-tay_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your worshipper._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet**  
ZIRDO ZOMDV IAD

 **Pronunciation**  
_Zod-ee-rah-day-oh zod-oh-mah-day-voh ee-ah-day_

 **Meaning  
**_I am your God._ (As in, actual God.  Or angels posing as actual God.  >.>)


	6. Familial Nouns and Terms of Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this goes well with the chapter before and the chapter coming next, here are a bunch of familial nouns and terms of endearment in Enochian. I didn't include the written version of the diminutives, but I did include what they were! Obviously, you can plug most if not all of these words into the ZIR ZOMDV _______ or ZIRDO ZOMDV __________, bearing in mind that the first is _informal_ and probably way more appropriate and the second is formal and would be like a Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader situation, like _I am your father_ with the implication of 'I never met you and Imma chop off your hand now.'
> 
> Anyway! If you want anything added, just ask!

**Formal**

 

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** AISHHAPAS

 **Pronunciation**  
_Ah-ee-sah-hah-ah-pah-ah-es_

 **Meaning  
** _Mother_

 **Diminutive  
** AIS; _ah-ee-sah_ (equivalent to _Mom_ )

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OLLORAPAS

 **Pronunciation  
** _Oh-lah-lah-oh-rah-ah-pah-ah-es_

 **Meaning  
**_Father_ (but not God; angels would not refer to their Father like this)

 **Diminutive**  
OLL; _oh-lah-lah_ (like _Dad_ )

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ESIASCHH

 **Pronunciation  
** _Es-ee-ah-es-kah-ay_

 **Meaning  
** _Sister_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ESIASACAHHE

 **Pronunciation  
** _Es-ee-ah-sah-kah-ay-hee_

 **Meaning  
** _Sisters_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ESIASCH

 **Pronunciation  
** _Es-ee-ah-es-kah_

 **Meaning  
**_Brother._ (One of my favorite words in Enochian.)

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ESIASACAHE

 **Pronunciation  
** _Es-ee-ah-sah-kah-hee_

 **Meaning  
** _Brothers, siblings_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** NOR

 **Pronunciation  
** _En-oh-rah_

 **Meaning  
** _Son_

 

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

**Western Alphabet  
** NOROMI

 **Pronunciation  
** _En-oh-rah-oh-mai_

 **Meaning  
** Sons

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** PASHS

 **Pronunciation  
** _Pay-ai-es-hes_

 **Meaning  
** _Daughter, Child_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** PASAHASA

 **Pronunciation  
** _Pay-ai-es-ah-hah-es-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _Daughters, Children_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** NORAESIASCH

 **Pronunciation  
** _En-oh-rah-ah-es-ee-ah-es-kah_

 **Meaning  
** Nephew

 **Diminutive  
** NORA; _En-oh-rah-ah_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** PASAESIASCH

 **Pronunciation  
** _Pay-ai-es-ah-es-ee-ah-es-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _Niece_

 **Diminutive  
** PASA; _pay-ai-es-ah_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** HOATH

 **Pronunciation  
** _Hoh-ah-tay_

 **Meaning**  
_Lover_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** HOATOHO

 **Pronunciation  
** _Hoh-ah-tay-oh-hoh_

 **Meaning  
** Lovers

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** AISOBZA

 **Pronunciation  
** _Ah-ee-sah-oh-bah-zod-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _Wife_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OLLOBZA

 **Pronunciation  
** _Oh-lah-lah-oh-bah-zod-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _Husband_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** NOLO

 **Pronunciation  
** _En-oh-el-oh_

 **Meaning  
** _Family_

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OBZA

 **Pronunciation  
** _Oh-bah-zod-ah_

 **Meaning  
** Can mean _half_ as in literal half, but when used as a term of endearment, it means _'my other half';_  also used as _mate_ , as in 'he is the mate of', not as in 'check out that dude mating with the mouth of a goat'

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OZIEN

 **Pronunciation  
** _Oh-zod-ee-en_

 **Meaning  
** Term of endearment, meaning _'mine own'._  (Another one of my favorite words. XD)

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OL MONONS

 **Pronunciation  
** _Oh-lay em-oh-en-oh-en-es_

 **Meaning  
** _My heart._


	7. I AM: Informal relationships, titles, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can use any of these with the familial relationships in the last chapter or even the formal ones used in the chapter before. A short chapter, as I duke it out with depression, but hopefully things will improve soon! As ever, if you want something added, just ask!

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV ZODOR

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh zod-oh-day-oh-rah_

 **Meaning  
** I am your friend.

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV ACH

**Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh ah-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your angel._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV ZIZOP

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh zod-ee-zod-oh-pay_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your vessel._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV NILIOR

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh en-ai-el-ai-oh-rah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your enemy._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV FAORGT

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh ef-ah-oh-rah-yey-tah_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your home._

 

 

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIR ZOMDV MONONS

 **Pronunciation  
** _Zod-ee-rah zod-oh-mah-day-voh em-oh-en-oh-en-es_

 **Meaning  
** _I am your heart._


	8. 100 Most Common English Words in Enochian: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the top 100 English words according to Wikipedia, conveniently translated into Enochian for your use. XD Enochian grammar basically parallels English for the most part; there are a few apparent variations, but not enough you couldn't muddle on through. (This is also, coincidentally, why people consider it a fictional language, but since it's canon to SPN, let's treat it like it's real for the purposes of writing.)
> 
> The format for this chapter's a little different just because these are such short entries. And, like I've said before, if you want something specific translated for you, please let me know!

**Formal/Informal**

**Western:** A  
**Pronunciation:** _ah_  
**Meaning:** _the_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

**Western:** BOLP  
**Pronunciation:** _bah-oh-el-pay_  
**Meaning:** _be_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

**Western:** PUJO  
**Pronunciation:** _pah-voh-yey-oh_  
**Meaning:** _to_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** DE  
**Pronunciation:** _day-ee_  
**Meaning:** _of_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** OD  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-day_  
**Meaning:** _and_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** UN  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-en_  
**Meaning:** _a, an_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** DO  
**Pronunciation:** _day-oh_  
**Meaning:** _in, into_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** AR  
**Pronunciation:** _ah-rah_  
**Meaning:** _that_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** BRIN  
**Pronunciation:** _bah-rai-en_  
**Meaning:** _have_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OL**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-lay_  
**Meaning:** _I, me, my_ (any of those in context) 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** T  
**Pronunciation:** _tah_  
**Meaning:** _it_  

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** LAP  
**Pronunciation:** _el-ah-pay_  
**Meaning:** _for_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** IP  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-pay_  
**Meaning:** _not_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** C  
**Pronunciation:** _kah_  
**Meaning:** _on_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** GI  
**Pronunciation:** _yey-ee_  
**Meaning:** _with_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** TOTZA  
**Pronunciation:** _tah-oh-tah-zod-ah_  
**Meaning:** _he, him_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** TA  
**Pronunciation:** _tah-ah_  
**Meaning:** _as_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western:** ELASA  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-lah-es-ah_  
**Meaning:** _you, yourself_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: GNAI**  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-en-ai_  
**Meaning:** _do, does_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: NA**  
**Pronunciation:** _en-ah_  
**Meaning:** _at_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OI**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-ai_  
**Meaning:** _this_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OQ**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-kuah_  
**Meaning:** _but_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: TOX**  
**Pronunciation:** _tah-oh-ecks_ OR _tah-oh-aykah_  
**Meaning:** _his_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: SO**  
**Pronunciation:** _es-oh_  
**Meaning:** _by_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: SA**  
**Pronunciation:** _es-ah_  
**Meaning:** _from_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: PAR**  
**Pronunciation:**   _pay-rah_  
**Meaning:** _they, them_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OMP**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-mah-pay_  
**Meaning:** _we, us_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: GOHE**  
**Pronunciation:** _yey-oh-he_  
**Meaning:** _say, said, saying_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: PI**  
**Pronunciation:** _pay-ai_  
**Meaning:** _she, her_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: Q**  
**Pronunciation:**   _kuah_  
**Meaning:** _or_

* * *

 


	9. 100 Most Common English Words in Enochian: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd the rest of them! Next up, a fun one: All the Supernatural specific words I could do. XD

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: GA**  
**Pronunciation:** _yey-ah_  
**Meaning:** _will, would_

 

* * *

 

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: EL**  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-el_  
**Meaning:** _one_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: TOL**  
**Pronunciation:** _tah-oh-el_  
**Meaning:** _all_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ECA**  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-kah-ah_  
**Meaning:** _there_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OMA**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-mah-ah_  
**Meaning:** _there_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: V**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh_  
**Meaning:** _what_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: RA**  
**Pronunciation:** _rah-ah_  
**Meaning:** _so_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: FARSM**  
**Pronunciation:** _ef-ah-rah-es-mah_  
**Meaning:** _up_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: VORS**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-rah-es_  
**Meaning:** _out_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: SIV**  
**Pronunciation:** _es-ee-voh_  
**Meaning:** _if_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: PALA**  
**Pronunciation:** _pay-el-ah_  
**Meaning:** _about_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: SOHA**  
**Pronunciation:**   _es-oh-hah_  
**Meaning:** _who_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: IOLCI**  
**Pronunciation:** _ai-oh-el-kai_  
**Meaning:** _get, bring out_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DS**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-es_  
**Meaning:** _which_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: TAS**  
**Pronunciation:** _tah-es_  
**Meaning:** _go_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: CAPIMAO**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-pay-ee-mah-oh_  
**Meaning:** _when_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: CONISA**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-oh-en-ee-sah_  
**Meaning:** _make_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ADGT**  
**Pronunciation:** _ah-day-yey-tah_  
**Meaning:** _can, could, able to_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: AZIA  
****Pronunciation:** _ah-zod-ai-ah  
_**Meaning:** _like_ (as in something is like something else, not like as in liking something) 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: COCASA**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-oh-kah-es-ah_  
**Meaning:** _time_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: AG**  
**Pronunciation:** _ah-yey_  
**Meaning:** _no_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ROHAD**  
**Pronunciation:** _rah-oh-ah-day_  
**Meaning:** _just_ (as in just one, not as in just like justice)

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: OM**  
**Pronunciation:** _oh-mah_  
**Meaning:** _know_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: PLI**  
**Pronunciation:** _pay-el-ai_  
**Meaning:** _take_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: MOLAP**  
**Pronunciation:** _em-oh-el-ah-pay_  
**Meaning:** _people_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: COMSCACO**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-oh-mah-es-kah-ah-kah-oh_  
**Meaning:** _year, years_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ZOMDV**  
**Pronunciation:** _zod-oh-mah-day-voh_  
**Meaning:** _your_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: HO**  
**Pronunciation:** _hoh_  
**Meaning:** _good, true_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: SAANIR**  
**Pronunciation:** _sah-ah-en-ee-rah_  
**Meaning:** _some, part_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: URAN**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-rah-en_  
**Meaning:** _see_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: SIMP**  
**Pronunciation:** _es-ee-mah-pay_  
**Meaning:** _other_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: OZ  
****Pronunciation:** _oh-zod  
_**Meaning:** _than_  

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ZOCH**  
**Pronunciation:** _zod-oh-kah_  
**Meaning:** _then_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: GNA**  
**Pronunciation:** _yey-en-ah_  
**Meaning:** _now_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DORPHAL**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-oh-rah-pay-hah-el_  
**Meaning:** _look, looking_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: CRP**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-rah-pay_  
**Meaning:** _only_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: NIIS**  
**Pronunciation:** _en-ee-es_  
**Meaning:** _come_ (as in come here, not as in the other kind. :P)

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ZYLNA**  
**Pronunciation:** _zod-ee-el-ay-nah_  
**Meaning:** _its, itself_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: VAORSAG**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-ah-oh-rah-es-ah-yey_  
**Meaning:** _over_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: ANGELARD**  
**Pronunciation:** _ah-en-yey-el-ah-rah-day_  
**Meaning:** _think, thought, thoughts_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DST**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-es-tah_  
**Meaning:** _also_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: RON**  
**Pronunciation:** _rah-oh-en_  
**Meaning:** _back_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: CAPIMALI**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-pay-ai-mah-el-ai_  
**Meaning:** _after_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: VAUN**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-ah-voh-en_  
**Meaning:** _use, work_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: POLA**  
**Pronunciation:** _pay-oh-el-ah_  
**Meaning:** _two_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: IRE**  
**Pronunciation:** _ee-rai_  
**Meaning:** _how_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: LI**  
**Pronunciation:** _el-ai_  
**Meaning:** _first_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: REMAN**  
**Pronunciation:** _rah-ee-mah-en_  
**Meaning:** _well_ (as in feeling well, not as in ‘well, this resource is long’)

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: NENO**  
**Pronunciation:** _en-ee-en-oh_  
**Meaning:** _way_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: NOMIG**  
**Pronunciation:** _en-oh-mah-ee-yey_  
**Meaning:** _even_ (as in even though, not as in even-odd)

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: CARO**  
**Pronunciation:** _kah-rah-oh_  
**Meaning:** _new_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: UNIJI**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-en-ee-yey-ee_  
**Meaning:** _want_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: BAGLEN**  
**Pronunciation:** _bah-yey-el-ee-en_  
**Meaning:** _because_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DROLN**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-rah-oh-el-en_  
**Meaning:** _any_

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

**Western: VNAL**  
**Pronunciation:** _voh-en-ay-el_  
**Meaning:** _these, those_

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DLUGA**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-el-voh-yey-ah_  
**Meaning:** _give_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: BASGIM**  
**Pronunciation:** _bah-es-yey-ee-mah_  
**Meaning:** _day_  

 

* * *

**Formal/Informal**

 

 **Western: DRILPITOL**  
**Pronunciation:** _day-rah-ai-el-pay-ai-tah-oh-lay_  
**Meaning:** _most_


	10. Supernatural Specific Enochian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a bunch of Supernatural specific terms, phrases, etc. Sometimes corrected from canon, for that matter. XD Ask if you want something added! Thanks to [Illusionofwill](illusionofwill.tumblr.com) for the help this chapter.

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ADO

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-day-oh_

 **Meaning  
** _King_

* * *

  **Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ADOHI

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-day-oh-hai_

 **Meaning  
** _Kingdom_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** LONDLASOD

 **Pronunciation  
** _el-oh-en-day-el-ah-es-oh-day_

 **Meaning  
**_demon_ (fallen + sulphur)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** LONDLASOD ADO

 **Pronunciation  
** _el-oh-en-day-el-ah-es-oh-day ah-day-oh_

 **Meaning  
** _Demon king_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** LONDLASOD OADA

 **Pronunciation  
** _el-oh-en-day-el-ah-es-oh-day oh-ah-day_

 **Meaning  
** _Lesser demon_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** LONDLASOD DRILPI

Pronunciation  
_el-oh-en-day-el-ah-es-oh-day day-rah-ai-el-pay-ai_

Meaning  
_Greater demon_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ACH

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _Angel_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ACHI

Pronunciation  
_ah-kah-ee_

Meaning  
_Seraph_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ACHIL

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-kah-ee-el_

 **Meaning  
** _Archangel_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ACH OADA

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-kah oh-ah-day_

 **Meaning  
**_Lesser angel_ (anything below archangel)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ACHOIAD

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah-kah-oh-ee-ah-day_

 **Meaning  
** _Angel of the Lord_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** RIT ZIEN

 **Pronunciation  
** _rah-ai-tah zod-ee-en_

 **Meaning  
**_Mercy of my hands_ (or _hands of mercy_ ; no, SPN didn't pronounce it correctly!)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** LONACH

 **Pronunciation  
** _el-oh-en-ah-kah_

 **Meaning  
** _Fallen angel_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OLAOADA GI LONDLASOD CANILU

 **Pronunciation  
** _oh-lah-oh-ah-day yey-ee el-oh-en-day-el-ah-es-oh-day kah-en-ai-el-voh_

 **Meaning  
**_Boy with demon blood_ (Sorry Sam)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** SAMVELG OLALORE

 **Pronunciation  
** _es-ah-mah-voh-ee-el-yey oh-lah-el-oh-rai_

 **Meaning  
** _Righteous man_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** ZIZOP

 **Pronunciation  
** _zod-ee-zod-oh-pay_

 **Meaning  
** _Vessel_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** IZIZOP

 **Pronunciation  
** _ee-zod-ee-zod-oh-pay_

 **Meaning  
**_Highest vessels_ (archangel vessels!)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** IAD

 **Pronunciation  
** _ee-ah-day_

 **Meaning  
**_God._ (As in, thee God, not as in a god)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** TELOCVOVIM

 **Pronunciation  
** _tah-ee-el-oh-kah-voh-oh-voh-ee-mah_

 **Meaning  
**_Satan, Him that is Fallen_ ; literally translated: _Death Dragon_.  Not interchangable with Lucifer as a name, this is the title.

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** EXENTASER

 **Pronunciation  
**_ee-ecks-ee-en-tah-es-ee-rah_ OR _ee-aykah-ee-en-tag-es-ee-rah_

 **Meaning  
**_Mother of All_ (Eve)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** A ORESA

 **Pronunciation  
** _ah oh-rai-es-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _The Darkness_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** VIRQ GI A BUTMON LEVITHMONG

 **Pronunciation  
** _voh-ee-rah-kuah yey-ee ah bah-voh-tah-mah-oh-en el-ee-voh-ai-tah-mah-oh-en-yey_

 **Meaning  
** _(You) breed with the mouth of a goat._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OL ZODAMETA OD ALONUSAHI ZAMRAN

 **Pronunciation  
** _oh-lay zod-oh-hay-mah-ai-tah oh-day ah-el-oh-en-voh-sah-hee zod-ah-mah-rah-ah-en_

 **Meaning  
** _I conjure and command you to show yourself._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

  

 **Western Alphabet  
** ELASA GA DARBS OL

 **Pronunciation  
** _ee-lah-es-ah yey-ah day-ah-rah-bah-es oh-lay_

 **Meaning  
** _You will obey me._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OL GA OLPIRT ELASA

 **Pronunciation  
** _oh-lay yey-ah oh-el-pay-ai-rah-tah ee-lah-es-ah_

 **Meaning  
** _I will smite you._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OL GA ELASA AD

 **Pronunciation  
** _oh-lay yey-ah ee-lah-es-ah ah-day_

 **Meaning  
** _I will cast you down._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OL OFEKUFA ELASA VORS DE A PRGE, OL ADGT ELASA AD RON DO

 **Pronunciation  
** _oh-lay oh-ef-ee-kah-voh-ef-ah ee-lah-es-ah voh-rah-es day-ee ah pay-rah-yey-ee, oh-lay ah-day-yey-tah ee-lah-es-ah ah-day rah-oh-en day-oh_

 **Meaning  
**_I pulled you out of Hell, I can throw you back in._  (lit. _I lifted you out of the fire, I can cast you back in._ uwu)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** PERIPSOL

 **Pronunciation  
** _pay-ee-rah-ai-pay-es-oh-lay_

 **Meaning  
** _Heaven._

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** OADRIAX

 **Pronunciation  
**_oh-ah-day-rah-ai-ah-ecks_ OR _oh-ah-day-rah-ai-ah-aykah_

 **Meaning  
** _Lower Heavens_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** MAHORELA

 **Pronunciation  
** _mah-ah-oh-rah-ee-el-ah_

 **Meaning  
**_Dark Heavens_ (take as you will; could be ‘night sky’, could be more poetic)

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

**Western Alphabet  
** GAHEOBZA

 **Pronunciation  
** _yey-ah-he-oh-bah-zod-ah_

 **Meaning  
**_Soulmate_ (lit. _spirit mate_ )

* * *

**_There is no word for 'Hell' in Enochian.  However, since we need some kind of label for it, let's go with..._ **

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**

 

 **Western Alphabet  
** PRGEADOHI

 **Pronunciation  
** _pay-rah-yey-ee-ah-day-oh-hai_

 **Meaning  
** _Fiery kingdom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what should I do next? What kind of cheatsheet? Any suggestions? XD


	11. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors in Enochian, as per dunerowl's request!

**Formal**

** **

****Informal (written)** **

** **

****Western Alphabet** **

CNILA 

****Pronunciation** **

_ kah-en-ai-el-ah _

**Meaning**

_ Red _

* * *

**Formal**

 

****

**Informal (written)**

 

****

**Western Alphabet**

PLG 

**Pronunciation**

_pay-el-yey_

**Meaning**

_ Orange _

* * *

**Formal**  

 

****

**Informal (written)**

 

****

**Western Alphabet**

AUDCAL

**Pronunciation**

_ah-voh-day-kah-el_

**Meaning**

_Gold_

* * *

**Formal**

 

**Informal (written)**   

 

**Western Alphabet**

MOM

**Pronunciation**

_em-oh-em_

**Meaning**

_Green_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

ZODUMEBI

**Pronunciation**

_zod-oh-day-voh-em-ee-bai_

**Meaning**

_Blue_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

AVABH

**Pronunciation**

_ah-voh-ah-bah_

**Meaning**

_Violet_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

LOLONON

**Pronunciation**

_el-oh-el-oh-en-oh-en_

**Meaning**

_Brown_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

DOSIGI

**Pronunciation**

_day-oh-es-ai-yey-ai_

**Meaning**

_Black_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

LUKIFTIAS

**Pronunciation**

_el-voh-kah-ef-tai-ah-es_

**Meaning**  

_White_

* * *

**Formal**   

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

ORRI

**Pronunciation**

_oh-rah-rah-ai_

**Meaning**

_Gray_

* * *

**Formal**  

 

**Informal (written)**  

 

**Western Alphabet**

CHILDAO

**Pronunciation**

_kah-ai-el-day-ah-oh_

**Meaning**

_Clear_


End file.
